Piaskowy Chłopiec/Transkrypt
Głos: Widzieliście zabawne nowe kocie memy z Czarnym Kotem? Mają pazur. Marinette: Cha, cha, cha, cha... Jesteś dzisiaj jakoś nieswoja. Coś cię gnębi? Tikki: Czuję mocny przekaz od kwami Nooroo. Marinette: Kwami Władcy Ciem? Tikki: Tak. Obchodzi dziś 3500 cykl. Całkiem samotnie. Marinette: Pewnego dnia uwolnimy go z rąk Władcy Ciem. Obiecuję. Tikki: Możliwe, że istnieje szybsze rozwiązanie. Kwami mogą się ze sobą komunikować w dniu swoich urodzin, ale od dawna nie zdarzyła się taka okazja. Bo widzisz, cykl kwami trwa aż kilkaset ludzkich lat. Marinette: Jej, to niesamowite. Czyli mogłabyś znaleźć Nooroo. Tylko jak chcesz to zrobić? Tikki: Kwami muszą się zgromadzić w szkatułce Miraculów w odpowiednim momencie. Marinette: Dokładnie kiedy? Tikki: Dzisiaj. Marinette: Dzisiaj? Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym wcześniej, Tikki? Tikki: Bo Mistrz Fu nie chce, żeby kwami opuszczały swoich właścicieli. Mówi, że musimy być gotowe do akcji natychmiast, gdy kogoś opęta akuma. Marinette: Ych, ma rację. Ale nie ma się co martwić, no bo może pozostałe kwami się dzisiaj spotkają i załatwia sprawę, prawda? Tikki: Obawiam się, że to im się nie uda beze mnie. Im więcej kwami się spotka, tym większa szansa na sukces. Marinette: A jeśli Mistrz Fu na to się nie zgadza... Tikki: Wayzz, Plagg i ja mamy pomysł. A właściwie to był pomysł Plagga. Plagg i ja przylecimy spotkać się z pozostałymi kwami w szkatułce Miraculów. Wayzz zostanie na czatach. I da nam znać, jeśli ktoś zostanie opętany przez akumę. Co ty na to? Marinette: To świetny pomysł. Wayzz będzie pilnował i nic złego się nie stanie. Tikki: Nawet jeśli nie powiemy Mistrzowi Fu o całej sprawie? Marinette: Jeśli dzięki temu uratujemy Nooroo i pokonamy Władce Ciem, Mistrz Fu nie będzie miał żadnych pretensji. Tikki: Czyli co? Zgadzasz się? Mogę tam lecieć? Marinette: Tak, mam do ciebie zaufanie. Tikki: O, dziękuję Marinette. Niczym się nie martw. Wrócę jak najszybciej. Miłych snów. Lektor: Elegancki camembert. Plagg: Ach. Ale dzisiaj jestem wykończony. Idę już spać. Adrien: Ach, dobranoc Plagg. Nathalie: Dobranoc panu. Gabriel: A ty dokąd się wybierasz Nooroo? Nooroo: Oo... Chcę tylko na chwilkę wyjść. Niedługo do pana wrócę. Gabriel: Nie. Znasz zasady. Nie wolno ci oddalać się dalej niż kilka metrów. Ani kontaktować się z nikim bez mojej wiedzy. Bez żadnych wyjątków. Nooroo: Ale panie, dziś ą moje urodziny i... chcę tylko... Gabriel: Widzę, że masz problem z pojęciem tych zasad. W takim razie będę je musiał trochę uprościć. Od tej pory masz absolutny zakaz komunikowania się ze światem. Nooroo: Ale panie... Gabriel: Hah. To był tylko żart Nooroo. Nie jestem tak wredny. Nooroo: Dziękuję, panie. Gabriel: Zmiana planów Nooroo. Władca Ciem: Czuję tak intensywne emocję i tak czyste. Leć do niego, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nim. Plagg: Hej cukiereczku. Tikki: Ach, mówiłam ci, że masz tak do mnie nie mówić. Czy ja na ciebie mówię „śmierdząca skarpeto”? Plagg: Nie, ale możesz. To by było nawet fajne, cukiereczku. Jakie kłamstwo wcisnęłaś właścicielce, żeby się dzisiaj wymknąć? Tikki: Tak się składa, że powiedziałem jej całą prawdę. Plagg: Serio? Też muszę tak kiedyś spróbować i przekonać się jak to jest. Tikki: Plagg, powinieneś zostawić coś dla innych. Plagg: Tak, ale tak mnie obrzydziła twoja grzeczność, że od razu zgłodniałem. Tikki: Ach... Mam nadzieję, że uda się połączyć z Nooroo. Plagg: Też na to liczę. Tikki: Czy ty płaczesz? Plagg: Kto? Ja? Wcale nie płaczę. Żartujesz sobie? Chodź, ścigamy się. Kto ostatni ten nie dostanie sera. Hej Wayzz, co u ciebie? Wayzz: Cii. Bo obudzicie Mistrza. Psyt, za mną. Koniecznie przekażcie Nooroo „Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji 3500 cyklu”. Tikki: Oczywiście Wayzz. Plagg: Hej wam wszystkim. To my! Ziggy: Plagg! Tikki! Jesteście! Kwami: Tak! Ziggy: Z waszą pomocą na pewno uda nam się nawiązać łączność z Nooroo. Kawmi: Tak! Pollen: Dzień dobry czcigodne kwami tworzenia i destrukcji. Daizzi: O, co przynieśliście? Co przynieśliście? Plagg: Bracia i siostry mieszkające w szkatułce Miraculów, na tę wyjątkową okazję przyniosłem wam przepyszny serek. Daizzy: Uwielbiam ser. Ziggy: Ojeju. Plagg: Niestety, musiałem go poświęcić lecąc do was, by nakarmić biednego, głodującego kotka. Ziggy: Ale on dobry. Daizzy: A co ty masz, Tikki? Tikki: Przyniosłam wam to. Z domu mojej właścicielki. Kwami: O, jakie to piękne. Roaar: Zaraz, chyba wiem co to jest. To pędzelek. Ziggy: Ale błyszczące. Xuppu: Łu, pora zacząć imprezę. Sass: Dobrze, że przylecieliście. Macie mądrych właścicieli, skoro wam na to pozwolili. Tikki: Tak Sass. Mari... ehu, ehu. Sass: Twoja właścicielka. Plagg: He, he. Zapomniałaś chyba o zaklęciu. Nie możemy zdradzać imion naszych właścicieli, pamiętasz? Tikki: Tak. Ta dziewczyna to najlepsza Biedronka u jakiej służyłam. Sass: Mamy szczęście, że strażnik Miraculów bez problemu się na to zgodził. Plagg: Może zatańczymy, Tikki? W końcu urodziny naszego przyjaciela Nooroo to ważna okazja. Marinette: Ych, Adrien. Dom, troje dzieci i kotek. Albo nie kotek. Lepiej chomiczek. Koszmar-Adrien: Marinette. Marinette: Co? Co tui się dzieje? Tikki? Wróciłaś już może? Aaa! Koszmar-Adrien: Marinette. Chcesz poznać mój wielki sekret? Marinette: Y, Adrien? Koszmar-Adrien: Jestem zakochany w dziewczynie o imieniu Chloé. Marinette: Aaa! Najgorszy koszmar w moim życiu. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Już Chłopiec Piaskowy wyrusza na łowy. Marinette: On ożywa koszmary senne. Koszmar-Adrien: Kiedyś z Chloé będziemy mieli piękny dom i chomika, którego nazwiemy Marinette. Marinette: Cii. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Już Chłopiec Piaskowy wyrusza na łowy. Marinette: Tikki, kropkuj! O nie. Zapomniałam, przecież... Muszę odnaleźć Tikki. Koszmar-Adrien: Marinette. Najładniejszą i najmądrzejszą dziewczyną jest Chloé! Tom: Pszeniczne ziarno idzie już spać, a jego chleb ma rano wstać. Koszmar-ciasto: Mniam, mniam. Zawsze marzyłem, żeby pożreć piekarza. Tom: Ach! To jakiś potworny koszmar! Adrien: Co jest grane? Plagg, obudź się. Plagg! Nie! Kto cię zamienił w skarpetę! Plag: Acha, cha, cha. Sass: Przyjaciele, nadszedł już czas. Drogie kwami. Dzisiaj, jak wiecie, mamy niepowtarzalną okazję nawiązania kontaktu z Nooroo. Ale żeby to osiągnąć musimy najpierw połączyć nasze głosy. Kwami, śpiewajcie. Roger: W imieniu prawa, stój. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Już Chłopiec Piaskowy wyrusza na łowy. Koszmar-Adrien: Marinette, jestem zakochany w Chloé. Adrien: Nathalie! Tato! Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?! Tikki: To ni działa, Sass. Sass: Brakuje nam kilku kwami. Przydałby nam się paw. Nie mamy od niego wieści od bardzo dawna. Plagg: A jeśli Wayzz by się przyłączył? Sass: Kolejna okazja skontaktowania się z Nooroo będzie podczas kolejnych urodzin. Zawołajcie go. Wayzz: E-e. Muszę zostać na straży. Plagg: Ale to jedyna szansa odnaleźć Nooroo i Władcę Ciem. Lektor: „Medytacja dla zer”. Wayzz: Dobra, lecimy. Marinette: Kod? Jaki jest kod? Tikki. Halo, słyszysz mnie? Tikki. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Już Chłopiec Piaskowy wyrusza na łowy. Marinette: Mistrzu, Mistrzu. Obudź się. Mistrz Fu: Marinette? Co jest? Marinette: Szybko Mistrzu, uciekajmy stąd. Koszmar-Duchy: Jesteśmy duchami zakonu strażników Miraculów. Przez ciebie straciliśmy aż dwa Miracula. Mistrz Fu: To nie moja wina. Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Koszmar-Duchy: To była twoja wina. Twoja wina. Twoja wina. Twoja wina. Twoja wina. Mistrz Fu: Marinette, przemiana. Marinette: Nie mogę, Mistrzu. Tikki jest w szkatułce Miraculów. Koszmar-Adrien: Jestem zakochany w jednej dziewczynie, a jej imię to Chloé. Mistrz Fu: To katastrofa Marinette. Nie można porozumieć się z kwami kiedy tkwią w swoim magicznym świecie. Adrien: Pomocy! TATOOOO! Władca Ciem: Piaskowy Chłopiec zmienia Paryż w jeden olbrzymi koszmar senny, a Biedronka i Czarny Kot nadal się nie zjawiają. Co się tutaj dzieje? Kwami: Nooroo, Nooroo, Nooroo... Władca Ciem: Ach! Co to było? Tikki: To nie jest Nooroo. Plagg: Tylko Władca Ciem. Stompp: Śpiewajmy dalej. Musimy znaleźć kryjówkę tego złoczyńcy! Władca Ciem: Aha. To raczej ja znajdę waszą kryjówkę kwami i staniecie się moimi sługami, tak samo jak Nooroo. Fluff: Strasznie trudno mu się oprzeć. Barkk: Musimy natychmiast przerwać połączenie! Władca Ciem próbuję nas namierzyć! Wayzz: Zaczekajcie. Nie możemy pogadać z Nooroo, bo w tym momencie musi pomagać Władcy Ciem. A to znaczy, że przed chwilą ktoś został opętany akumą. Ziggy: A skoro Plagg i Tikki są tu z nami... Kaalki: …Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie mogą się przemienić. Wracajcie do właścicieli jak najszybciej. Włądca Ciem: Popełniają gigantyczny błąd. Wyczuwam kwami gdzieś na prawym brzegu Sekwany. Znajdź je i przechwyć. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Tak Władco Ciem. Koszmar-Adrien: Marinette. Jak chcesz kupię ci kwiaty w prezencie. Tikki: Hej, to nie twój właściciel? Plagg: Oczywiście, że nie. Kwiaty? Ble. W życiu. Mój właściciel gada bzdury, ale nie tak potworne. Koszmar-Adrien: Hortensję, różyczki i Chloé-krotki. Plagg: Musze go znaleźć. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeżywa koszmaru beze mnie u boku. Tikki: Marinette, nie udało się. Wayzz: Przepraszam Mistrzu, że nic ci nie powiedziałem. Mistrz Fu: Później o tym pogadamy. Marinette: Musimy jak najszybciej zakończyć ten koszmar. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Piaskowy Chłopiec: Kwami na horyzoncie. Władca Ciem: To kwami Czarnego Kota. Złap go, albo śledź, aż doleci do właściciela. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Ach! Już Chłopiec Piaskowy wyrusza na łowy! Plagg: Ha! Ja już wiem jaki jest mój koszmar! Nie zmusisz mnie do zjedzenia sera bez laktozowego! Cha, cha, cha. To ja będę twoim koszmarem. Władca Ciem: Ach, przegrałeś. Biedronka i Czarny Kot zaraz się tu zjawią. I masz odebrać im Miracula. Plagg: Adrien! Jesteś cały? Adrien: Plagg1 Co za ulga, że nie jesteś skarpetą. Ale lepiej, żebyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie. Plagg: Cieszę się, że udało ci się przetrwać twój koszmar. Adrien: Szybko. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Od razu przechodzimy do sedna. Hej, co tu się dzieje? Kropeczko. Ta noc to najgorszy koszmar. Aż do naszego spotkania. Biedronka: Nie ma czasu na wygłupy. Skupmy się na zadaniu. Patrz! Ta chmura jest w kształcie poduszki. Założę się, że akuma ukrywa się właśnie w niej. Czarny Kot: Świetnie. Bardzo lubię walki na poduszki. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Długo nie dacie rady walczyć ze swoimi koszmarami. Biedronka: Strasznie szybko się porusza. Czarny Kot: A jego koszmarny piasek rozsypuje się wszędzie. Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! O nie. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Ktoś zaraz zdobędzie fajną biżuterię. Biedronka: Aaa! Czarny Kot: Biedronko! Biedronka: O co chodzi? Władca Ciem: Doskonale Piaskowy Chłopcze. Nie ma mocy, więc śmiało możesz odebrać jej Miraculum. Biedronko, twój koszmar to zarazem spełnienie moich marzeń. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Już Chłopiec Piaskowy wyrusza na łowy. Czarny Kot: Cofnij się, kropeczko. Biedronka: Ale nie masz już mocy. Czarny Kot: To nie jest coś, czego się najbardziej boję. Biedronka: Więc czego? Koszmar-Biedronka: Czarny Kocie! Zły kotek. Nigdy cię nie pokocham! Od zawsze chciałam się ciebie pozbyć! Biedronka: Ktoś ma dość dziwne sny. Czarny Kot: Co poradzić? Koszmar-Biedronka: Zaraz się z tobą rozprawię. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Czarny Kot: Oj, wybacz kropeczko. Stań za mną. Ja cię obronię. Koszmar-Biedronka: Ach! Stój w miejscu, ty dachowcu! Hej kici, kici, kici. Do mnie! Czarny Kot: Musimy wymyślić nowy plan. Szybko. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Ani kroku dalej. Oddaj swoje Miraculum Biedronko. Koszmar-Biedronka: Widzę, że masz ochotę pobawić się w kotka i myszkę. Cha, cha, cha. No chodź, kiciu. Czarny Kot: Uważaj, kropeczko. Biedronko, za chwilę przejdę przemianę. Masz jakiś pomysł? Biedronka: Myślę! Szybko, musimy ją tutaj zwabić! Czarny Kot: Nie boję się ciebie. Jesteś tylko głupim snem. Koszmar-Biedronka: Zmienię cię w kocią karmę, nim się obejrzysz. Biedronka: TERAZ! Za mną! Czarny Kot: Za tobą wszędzie. Piaskowy Chłopiec: Oddaj mi swoje Miracu... Aa! Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, teraz! Władca Ciem: NIEEEE! Biedronka: NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Koszmar-Adrien: Marinette... Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Biedronka: Znowu działa. Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. Co to za dziwna historia, mój kolego? Chłopiec: O, Biedronko. Oglądałem sobie film w telewizji i był straszny. Potem poszedłem do łóżka i miałem okropny koszmar. Obudziłem się i zobaczyłem czarnego motyla w pokoju. Jakiś dziwny pan mówił mi coś prosto w twarz. Biedronka: Władca Ciem. Karmi się złymi emocjami z koszmarów. Czarny Kot: Tak się zdarza, gdy dzieci oglądają w telewizji co chcą. Mogę cię prosić o odprowadzenie tego chłopca do domu? Biedronka: Oczywiście. Tak, kawalerze? Chłopiec: Tak! Dziękuję, Biedronko. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie. Chyba nie uważasz mnie za zołzę jak z tego koszmaru? Czarny Kot: Jasne, że nie. Jesteś królową moich snów. Mistrz Fu: Hm. Wayzz: To wszystko moja wina, Mistrzu. Marinette: Nie, to moja wina. Tikki: Nie Marinette, to moja wina. Plagg: Tak, to prawda. To ich wina. Mistrz Fu: Hm. Tikki: Zaufałaś mi, a ja nawaliłam. Przepraszam, że tak cię zawiodłam. Marinette: Daj spokój, Tikki. Wiem, że chciałaś dobrze. I tak zawsze będę ci ufać. Tikki: Dziękuję Marinette. Mistrz Fu: Następnym razem wszystko mi mówicie. Plagg: Dziękuję, Adrien. Adrien: Plagg? Co się stało? Plagg: Nie. Tylko... Dzięki, że wszędzie mnie puszczasz. Przynajmniej zazwyczaj. Adrien: Wiem, jak to jest mieć za dużo zakazów, Plagg. Nie musisz robić numerów ze skarpetą. Plagg: Jesteś najlepszym Czarnym Kotem jakiego w życiu miałem, Adrien. Ale to nie powód, żeby kleić się do siebie jak topiony ser. Gabriel: Mam nadzieję, że podobał ci się prezent od twoich przyjaciół. Teraz wiem, że są blisko i że jest ich bardzo dużo. Kiedy tylko ich znajdę, posiądę wszystkie Miracula. I będę miał do dyspozycji nieograniczone moce. Jeśli będę musiał walczyć z całą armią super-bohaterów, zrobię to. Niezależnie od wyjątku. A Biedronka i Czarny Kot już nigdy więcej nie zdołają mnie powstrzymać. Cha, cha, cha, cha... Zobacz też... en:Sandboy/Transcript Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Transkrypty